


Those Kaleidoscope Eyes

by Uncultured_lettuce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncultured_lettuce/pseuds/Uncultured_lettuce
Summary: Piper noticed the smaller girl's staring and smirked. She bent down and connected their lips in a short yet sweet kiss."Staring's rude, y'know.." Piper scolded sarcastically.The smaller girl blushed pink under Piper's mischievous glare."Well, I can't help it. I just need to take at least a couple minutes a day to process how beautiful you are."





	Those Kaleidoscope Eyes

Hazel checked her hair and makeup for the probably the fithe time in minutes, poking and smearing at it. Her eyebrow raised a bit at her girlfriend who was busying herself with her own makeup. Hazel rarely ever saw Piper in makeup, mostly because Pipes disliked wearing it. But when Piper did wear the cosmetic, she looked stunning. Well, more stunning than usual. Piper was using darker colors to compliment her skin tone. Her black eyeshadow made her beautiful kaleidiscope eyes pop. He deep pools of blue, purple, and green swirled and sparkled in the unnatural lighting of the girls bathroom in their apartment.  
    Piper noticed the smaller girl's staring and smirked. She bent down and connected their lips in a short yet sweet kiss.  
    "Staring's rude, y'know.." Piper scolded sarcastically.  
    The smaller girl blushed pink under Piper's mischievous glare.  
    "Well, I can't help it. I just need to take at least a couple minutes a day to process how beautiful you are."  
    Now it was time for Piper to blush red. "T-thanks Hazel.."  
    "Of course Hun."  
     They giggled for a bit before going back to what they were originally doing, getting ready for their date.  
     
    They usually had weekly movie nights instead of fancy dinner dates, but today's date was special. It was their one year anniversary! A whole year of movies and ice cream. A whole year of little pecks of the lips and cuddles on the couch.  
A whole year of Piper.  
Hazel zoned out, thinking back to their first kiss, and how it has effected her life in such an amazing way. She remembered how Piper had first asked her out too. At that time, Piper was a blushing stuttering mess. But, to be fair, Hazel wasn't much better...  
    "Anyone in there..?"  
Hazel was shaken out of her daze to see Piper smirking at her, waving her hand teasing in front of Hazel's face.  
    "S-sorry! I'm just... thinking..."  
Piper smiled gently, combing her fingers through Hazel's hair as she hummed, "Oh? About what?"  
    Hazel sighed happily and leaned into Piper's touch.  
    "Oh y'know, about how my beautiful girlfriend asked me out, and how lucky I am that she's still here.." Hazel smiled up at Piper, their eyes met and they couldn't stop smiling.  
    "I'm glad your girlfriend finally grew one and decided to actually ask you.." Piper said before kissing Hazel. Hazel hummed and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck, deepening the kiss just slightly. Piper took her hands from Hazel's hair and landed them on Hazel's waist, causing the smaller to smile. When they parted for air they leaned their foreheads against one another, basking in the tranquil moment.  
    Piper spoke first, "Should we get going now, love?" She asked calmly.  
    Hazel smiled and linked her arm with Piper's. "Of course."  
    They walked out the door and got into Piper's car, holding hands on the way to their destination, and soaking in each other's presence. Neither could imagine a better night than that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! I started this a couple years ago and just now found it again so I cleaned it up and finished it :D I live these fluffy gals uwu


End file.
